


关于指甲油这件小事

by ciiiiii



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: F/F, 双性转, 女高中生设定, 纯情文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciiiiii/pseuds/ciiiiii
Summary: 双性转Brettany/Edwina女高中生纯情心动文学
Relationships: Brettany/Edwina, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 15





	关于指甲油这件小事

关于指甲油这件小事

1

Edwina怀疑自己班纪律委员Brettany偷偷违反班规很多天了。她从几天前开始注意到Brettany一直刻意把自己的手缩进宽大的校服外套袖子里，在所有需要露出手的时刻都只露出右手。她已经观察Brettany试图藏起左手的这一行为三天了，甚至是在中午趴在桌子上午休的时候，她悄悄抬头都能看到在讲台上管午休纪律的Brettany即使是趴着睡觉都只把头搁在右手臂上而把左手藏进衣服口袋。

Edwina思考了很久，推理出Brettany应该是悄悄涂了指甲油。

Brettany一直是班里看上去最守纪的学生，这也有可能是为什么她被班主任任命成纪律委员的缘故。在这个管理森严的重点高中，一点出格的行为都不能有。眼镜框要是黑色的，女生不能披头散发，男生刘海不能长过额头，更别说涂指甲油这种行为了，要是被抓到是绝对要被班主任拎出来训的。虽然Edwina很不服这类森严的仪表规定，也觉得Brettany并不是班里纪律委员的最佳人选，但作为都是在学校乐团拉小提琴的人，她还是不禁为她捏把汗。她想不通Brettany为什么在这种时候给自己涂指甲油，即使她知道年级里每个班都有几个悄悄涂了指甲油的女生，但作为一个班委，她想不通她这么做到底是有什么重要原因。

她决定挑个合适的日子悄悄去提醒Brettany一下，就算最后对方可能并不理会自己。

2

Edwina发现接近Brettany比她自己想得难多了。对方简直是个天生的社交达人，只要一下课，她就没有找到过能单独和Brettany在一起的时间。她坐在自己位置上托着脑袋，无聊地抓着笔在自己手上转，看着Brettany身边围着的一堆女生，听她们在那开心地嬉笑聊天。她不知道她们在聊什么，她也听不清楚，她只是延续了自己每天观察Brettany的传统。转笔转累了，她就在草稿纸上画Brettany来锻炼自己的漫画技术。头发画得蓬松且飘逸，几笔勾一个鼻子嘴巴眼睛，再加上一个黑框眼镜，最后在脸上点一些小小的痣。Edwina吹了吹纸上残留的橡皮屑，端详了一会自己的画，再把这张纸放进自己专门打草稿的本子里。

本子里已经有许多张表情姿态各异的Brettany了。有的是在看书，有的是坐在讲台上写作业，还有的是在数学课上悄悄撑着脑袋睡觉的样子。Edwina只要一有空就观察Brettany，盯着她的姿态，特别是那个消失的左手。除了左手之外，她发现Brettany的眼睛里有个小印记，不太明显，但是每次她转头去看侧面的东西的时候，Edwina都能发现这一个小小的印记。

这可能是胎记吧。Edwina想着，慢慢地走出教室门，跟着人流，走向操场准备去上下一节体育课。她双手插兜，走路的时候刻意把脚上的帆布鞋后跟磕在地上发出声响，扎好的高马尾随着走路的起伏一甩一甩的，看着像是在很认真的走路，其实只是凭着意识跟着人潮。  
这么走路迟早是会出事的，所以当下一秒Edwina意识到自己撞到什么东西的时候，她开始后悔了。嘭的一声，脑门上传来阵阵痛感，一层层带着冲击的波撞进她的脑壳带来轻微的眩晕感。她感觉自己的脑袋像是被装进了一个大钟，钟被人用力一敲，她的脑袋在钟里随着钟震荡，发出嗡嗡的声音。疼痛使她下意识伸手捂住了自己的额头，嘴里发出嗷的一声，紧接着使劲揉着自己的额头。

她听到对面也发出了一声吃痛的声音，努力睁眼一看，熟悉的身影，是Brettany。  
两个人是迎面撞上的，也就是说在所有人都去操场的路上，Brettany在往反方向的教学楼走。

“Edwina……?”Brettany皱眉揉着额头，看着对面同样也在揉额头的人。  
“嘶……是我，真对不起我走路走神了。可是，下节不是体育课吗，你为什么会往教学楼走？”  
“我……我落东西了，走得急也没看路。”  
“落东西……”Edwina揉着额头，突然发现这是一个单独跟Brettany相处的好机会。

“我陪你去吧。”

3

Edwina看着Brettany翻抽屉，终于确定了自己的推理是正确的。Brettany的左手涂了酒红色的指甲油，食指的甲油前段稍微有些剥落，估计是涂得薄的缘故。酒红色的指甲油既不是哑光也不是带亮片的，就是最普通的纯色指甲油，在阳光下会闪一点点光滑亮面的光。她站在Brettany桌子旁边，看着酒红色的剪得圆润的指甲翻开雪白的书页，拉开笔袋的拉链，在布面笔袋的里侧拿出一个白色护腕。涂了指甲油的左手慢慢把护腕套到右手上，然后停止了动作，回到左边的身侧，重新缩回宽大的校服袖子里。Edwina呆呆地站着，看出了神。

酒红色的甲油，真的很好看。

她没有注意过Brettany的手指，即使是在乐团，直到今天才发现这双手的手指细长且能隐约看出骨节，在微微用力拿东西的时候连带着从袖子里露出的嫩白手腕一起呈现在她的视线里。线条轮廓像古希腊雕塑的线条般流畅，带着一些喷薄而出的年轻气息，酒红色的甲油又加了些难以言喻的张扬魅惑，像是一只小猫的爪子在心上挠了不痛不痒的一下。缩回袖子的动作又带了些许矜持和拘谨，是一个少女掩藏心事的羞怯。Edwina一时间有些失语，张着嘴不知道该说些什么，直到Brettany伸手在她眼前挥了挥。她终于从短暂的恍惚里回过神来，急忙冲Brettany一笑，一转身蹭到自己放在自己桌上的草稿本，里面的纸张哗啦啦的掉了出来。

“Brettany，我想跟你说个事，我知道这可能有点突然……”

“你本子掉了。”  
“啊没事，我理一下就好了。”Edwina赶紧蹲下身想要去理纸张，殊不知Brettany比她先一步蹲下身捏住了三四张纸。“我来帮你吧。”

“啊谢谢你。”Edwina抓起了离自己最近的几张纸放在手里，冲Brettany尴尬地笑了笑，低头去看手里的纸张的一瞬她的笑容僵在了脸上。

纸上是自己画的在讲台上写作业的Brettany。

Edwina感觉轰的一下全身的血液直往脑袋上涌，两边脸颊一瞬间变得滚烫通红，整个人一动不动僵成了石头，蹲在教室的地上自己的灵魂仿佛从身体中被抽走被人用力泼洒在空气里，魂飞魄散大脑空白面如土色。

她感觉到对面的人的动作也随之一顿。她看不到对面人看的纸上究竟是哪一张画，她只能看到雪白的纸张背面和酒红色的指甲。纸张一页页地被翻过，地上的纸张也一张张被捡起之后过了眼。Edwina喉咙里发不出任何声音，她直直注视着Brettany看那一张张自己画的各种模样的Brettany。对面的人没有任何一丝惊愕的表情，亮亮的眼睛只是专注仔细地看那一张张画。

“我……我没有。”Edwina的喉咙仿佛被烧了一样，张嘴发出的声音里带了一点嘶哑。她的双腿在一瞬间失去了支撑她站起来的力量，她只能蹲在地上看着Brettany收拾完所有的画稿，在桌子上对齐画稿的纸张边缘，放进那本草稿本里。

“我……”  
Brettany把手指竖在嘴唇前，朝正要解释的Edwina比了一个噤声的手势。她弯下腰，伸手把Edwina扶起来，左手轻轻握着Edwina僵硬的手臂。

“没事。”

4

Edwina再也不敢观察Brettany了，不管是偷偷的还是光明正大的，她努力强迫自己避免和Brettany的一切接触。她把画稿折成很小很小的正方形丢进了学校的花坛里，走路时看到很远处Brettany朝自己的方向走过来都会急忙转身找别的路避开和她迎面接触。她害怕Brettany在点名的时候叫自己的名字，甚至在乐团本来俩人紧挨着的座位都被她申请调开了。她不知道怎么解释这些画稿，怎么看自己都像是一个变态跟踪偷看狂，怎么看都是一个奇奇怪怪的人。她开始后悔自己为什么要管那些闲事，为什么注意到Brettany开始把手收进校服袖口，为什么每天在不经意间都要去看她在做什么，在写什么，有没有露出左手，为什么自己会开始画Brettany。

Edwina觉得自己有些不正常，但她也说不出来自己哪里和发现Brettany开始收手时不一样，总之她也不知道她为什么开始关注Brettany为什么把手收进袖口和有没有涂指甲油。她在乐团拉琴时也总会悄悄注意Brettany拉琴的样子，记在脑海里，排练结束后坐在公交车上拿着铅笔在垫着本子的纸张上一点点描摹脑海里的形象。她在空闲的时候反复思考在什么情况下一个人会把手收进校服袖子里，并自己模拟了好几遍不同情况下的情景。她还去找学校校规，专门去看仪容仪表的要求和如果违反规定的惩罚。

她心烦意乱，但又说不出来，也不知道该怎么表达，憋在心里的后果就是这几天在学校的表现着实离奇。乐团排练拉错调，数学作业交成物理作业，撕开文具包装后把文具丢进了垃圾桶把塑料包装留在手上。

她坐在操场旁的台阶，低头看着自己的鞋子，深深叹了口气。耳边是学生们跑步打球的声音，一声声的欢呼呐喊和嬉笑打闹都没法消除她郁闷的心情。阳光灿烂的午后，一束阳光从一簇深层的云层里忽然探出，正好洒在了她的身上。阳光带来的温暖酥酥麻麻地慢慢传遍她全身。Edwina眯了眯眼，抬头望向云层里的太阳，伸手挡了挡视线，阳光从指缝里流进视野。

一个身影走了过来，挡住了阳光。

Edwina放下挡太阳的手，看到了面前的Brettany。

那双白皙修长的手时隔多日重新出现在她的视野里，那只她关注许久的左手轻轻拉住她的右手，光洁的指甲上还有一点点残留的酒红色痕迹。她鬼使神差地从台阶上站了起来，顺着牵手的力道跟着面前的人往前走。

Brettany的指尖凉凉的，手心温温热热的。Edwina的手指一动也不敢动，乖乖呆在Brettany的手心里。  
Edwina突然觉得阳光有点烫人。

左手悄悄把五指填进了右手的指缝里。

“我…我那天其实想问你…你当时为什么涂酒红色的指甲油啊……？”  
“因为有一天你的发圈颜色就是这个酒红色。”  
“啊……那，那你为什么现在把它弄掉了…我刚刚看到你好像已经把它弄掉了。”  
“为了正大光明地牵你。”

好像指甲油也并不是一件小事。


End file.
